If Only You Existed Before
by 700guns
Summary: Aomine was straight, loved fucking girls a lot and never even wanted a relationship besides being fuck buddies while Kuroko has a complicated past with someone who he couldn t let go. Never in a million years that fate would play them. Warnings: Semi-Smut(Maybe in the future and chapter 1), very hot description of characters (Aomine and Kagami, respectively and others) and Yaoi


**Title**: If Only you Existed Before  
**Author**: 700guns

**Anime/Manga**: Kuroko no Basket  
**Pairings**: Aomine x Kuroko. One-sided Kagami x Kuroko  
**Genre**: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama and Angst  
**Rated**: M  
**Warnings**: semi-Smut (Maybe in the future and chapter 1), very hot description of characters (Aomine and Kagami, respectively and others), YAOI, cussing, violence and others not really good for children. CHAPTER 1: If not comfortable with Aomine x Oc(Which is in this chapter and other chapters but they are not really important. Please ignore the smut at the beginning! If you want)

**Summary:** Aomine was straight, loved fucking girls a lot and never even wanted a relationship besides being fuck buddies while Kuroko has a complicated past with someone who he couldn´t let go. Never in a million years that fate would play them. Yaoi

000-000

**Chapter 1**: They never met/Clinging in a red thin thread  
000-000

"Ah-AH Aomine!" A screamed of pleasure erupted around the room as the bed creaked hard. "Fa-faster!" She moaned again that gave Aomine the chance to fully bury his intensely hard libido into her vagina.

"Fuck!" The bulked blue haired basketball player cussed in total pleasure as he groped both breast of the woman and nipped her neck. The feeling of his cock buried around a virgin girls vagina was pleasurably awesome. "Fuckin´so hot!" He cussed again while squeezed the life of the breast in his hands that made the girl screamed in extreme pleasure from both of the cock and hands.

They continued to pleasure each other. The girl chanted Aomine´s name like a prayer while he cursed how `tight ´ was her vagina and continued screw the hell out of her. Honestly, Aomine didn´t remember the girl´s name because it was too sudden for him. All he knew was there was a girl a while ago or eight hours ago, whom she gave her name and suddenly confessed her feelings to him, which he didn´t give a damn. He didn´t want anything to do with the girl because she wasn´t the type of girl whom he wants to be with, though her breast were really large and her body was very nice. He declined her confession but the girl was too stubborn to her own good. So she offered her virginity to him, which shocked the hell out of him at first but he remembered that he hadn´t had a good fucking for a while, or more likely two weeks without any fun. So he just accepted her offer, though it will be just a one-night stand, which he forgot to say though what the heck, it will ruin his fun.

"Yeah" Aomine panted. "You like that?" He continued to thrust his large cock into the tight wet hole of the girl. "Tell me-" He whispered tirelessly into the ears of the girl as he continued to spoon her above the bed. "-tell me how you fuckin´ like it" He nipped the ear of the girl as a distraction, his right hands suddenly disappeared from her right breast and went to the clit of her vagina, where his cock was currently working, and started to finger it.

"Aomine-" The girl panted in pleasure. "It´s too much-" She wasn´t able to finish her sentence but made a large moan that was surely heard across the hallways of the. "AHH" She more likely screamed rather than moaned. "I-it´s t-to-too MUCH"

"Yeah" Aomine agreed. He felt his sweat falling down into his hard muscular tanned body into the bed as well as the sweat of the girl above her. Their bodied collided in friction, longing for each other´s touch and pleasure. Their position was currently turning on Aomine than their previous positions, they´ve been fucking for hours. From the basic doggy style position to 69-ing each other. "Fuck, give me everything!"

"Aomine, your too HUGE!" She moaned as her saliva fell into her shoulders from all the screaming.

Aomine smirked as he started thrusting his cock with more vigor and renewned strength. He continued to pleasure the girl above him, though he never indented to pleasure his partner but since her body, respectively her huge breast, was kind-of-a turn on to him he decided to play with her for much longer.

They continued to move each other's body with a rhythm for several minutes until Aomine felt that he was near his limit. For a basketball player such as him, he could take such pleasurable task within hours without taking any break in between because of stamina training, which he is thankful for it.

"Fuck…" He cussed as he hitched out his breath. The moan of the girl continued to scream in the turmoil's of pleasure. "I´m gonna come" He broke the rhythm that was established a while ago and now only pure carnage and instinct was the only thing that made Aomine move fast.

"M-me too Aomine!"

"Fuck yeah!" He shouted as let loosed all of his baby makers around the condom wrapped his cock for protection. Damn it was a good fuck for long time.

000-000

They left the love motel after showered together, since Aomine was still horny and wanted another round. It was exactly eight 'clock in the evening in the middle of Tokyo´s business district, where the bustling of artificial lights were scattered everywhere Aomine went. There was quite many yet to be drunken businessmen, prostitutes and some high school students together with their lovers that made the streets crowded.

Together with him was the yet to be identified girl clinging into his right arm that can be mistakenly her to be his girlfriend. He was irritated by it, though he didn´t gave any hints of disgust. They were walking together around the district courtesy of the unnamed girl doing nothing enjoying each other's company even though Aomine has a lesser feeling about it; talking about things that didn´t gave him any interest and even marriage and long term relationships. It really disgusted and annoyed Aomine the same time. The fuck he wants a relationship when he could hook with a hooker anytime of the day. His ideal relationship was only to be fuck buddies; though it depends if they were fun, but the type relationship for Aomine can only last for two months or if she was really a great fuck maybe two and a half months.

"Neh, Aomine-kun" She happily chirped out his name. He looked at her, with disinterest and she continued while they walked. "Why do you like basketball?" She asked still clinging into large tanned muscled arms.

His eyes widened in disbelieve. For the first time in hours he heard the word basketball, and it was like a calling from a higher being. Maybe this would be interesting. He knew he really didn´t like playing basketball because of his pathetic opponents, though he loves talking about it to others.

"Cause-."

Though it was too good to true.

"I really hate basketball" She confessed. "It´s really an uneducated sport where only muscle man wants to compete, it´s soooo disgusting" Then she proceeded to jokingly puke openly which made him go berserk, she thought that Aomine hated basketball.

"The fucks wrong with you, woman!?"

000-000

Of course, the words of that idiotic girl, made him pissed as hell and became completely stereotypical that girls were so fuckin´ idiots who doesn´t not know anything about basketball, except Satsuki. Rather than screaming to the girl ago, he just threatened her to stay the fuck away from him and his friends before he cursed silently away from the yet to be heard girl.

He strolled into the random streets of Tokyo, doing nothing but thinking and day dreaming about things and basketball. He also remembered his homework in school, which he didn´t done or even read it yet. Damn, he´ll get zero again if he didn´t even focus his brain in school works.

He thought of a way that can solve his problem in school, his stomach suddenly ached in hunger. He rubbed his stomach and though he should eat something. Maybe a teriyaki burger should do the trick?

He continued to stroll around the business district of Tokyo, hoping that he could see a small burger store. And luckily he found one easily across the streets. It´s name was rather a rip-off from the original, Aomine thought as he examined the store. But Aomine was really hungry and there were no food store around to his likings so he just crossed the streets and went to the store.

He opened the door of the store and the cold air from above that was produced by an air-conditioning unit came crashing into his body that made him shiver at first but he adapted quickly to the colder climate inside the store. He quickly examined the inside of the store; it was just like any fast food restaurant, some parts were dirty and crowded while some were vacant and clean. He saw immediately a vacant table at the left side of the store where the windows of it was placed.

He immediately went to the cashier and ordered what he wanted.

"Thank you!" The cashier thanked him and he responded with a quick smirk. He held a tray with three wrapped burgers in the middle stacked together with a bottle of soda and a yellow straw at the northeast part of the tray. He walked slowly since he knew that there no one would steal that sit from him because if they do, damn they´ll be beaten out.

Finally he reached his destination and sat down at his table, immediately. He didn´t looked straight at his table. But he didn´t knew that someone was sitting in front of him staring with an extra-large cup of milkshake in his hand slurping it quietly staring at the stranger who sat in front of him without noticing him.

"Hello"

Aomine had a lax look in his face before a mysterious guy came out of the open to greet him. It gave him a mini heart attack with his eyes widened in shock. He didn´t notice him at all.

"Son of a-" Before he could say the b word. He breathed deeply because he could make scene at the restaurant and he didn´t want any trouble at all. "Oh shit, sorry man I thought this table wasn´t taken" He was ready to leave but the mysterious boy stopped him.

"No it´s okay, please sit" The boy calmly replied as his extra-large shake was still in his hands. "Aomine-kun" He knew Aomine.

"Sorry?" Aomine was sure that he hadn´t met him before or even talk to him, though it was just a speculation. "Do I know you?" He tried his `who the fuck are you´ look at the boy sitting in front of him, for intimidation.

"Yes, don´t you remember me?" The boy placed his shake in the table as he took his handkerchief out of his pocket and proceeded to whip off the stains out of his mouth. "I´m Kuroko from your class in Tōō Academy."

Aomine was speechless for seconds. He knew that it was pure garbage that he even knew him. Rather than cursing again, which he usually does, he took it more passively. "No shit, your…" He was the one who broke the silence between the two. "Your…." He pointed out his finger to the boy shaking it repeatedly. "Errrr…" Aomine doesn´t even remember him.

"It´s all right Aomine-kun" The boy calmly told the tanned man. "I´m from your class A-2 ring any bells?"

"Right…right-" `fuck´ he even knew where his class was "Errrr…"

"You always sat at the left back corner of the class-" He played with bottle, tapping it gently as he brought out his memories about Aomine. "-sleeping was your favorite activity during class hours, loves flirting with girls, usually too busy with other things rather than studying mmmnn…"

Aomine flinched. Damn, he was sitting in front of him all this time and still he couldn´t remember his name or even felt his presence.

"Can I continue?"

"Er…sure" That´s all Aomine could say as he stared at window besides them, still not yet opening his teriyaki burger he ordered recently.

"Let see…" He paused. "Ah, your best among your bad grades is Japanese History, you are always late and never does his assignment even though you´ve been warned so many times."

"What are you a stalker or something?" His absentmindedly told. His light blue eyes gazed through him like a scanner. "Oh, shit sorry" He apologized immediate after he made that statement

Kuroko´s face didn´t even flinched a bit as if he was some kind of a robot even though Aomine told him something ever offensive.

"It´s okay" His face was pale but healthy, concluded Aomnine deep in his mind. He also thought that he was kind of feminine in some ways but couldn´t point it out. "People either sometimes ignore me or even doesn´t notice me at all, though I´m really great at observing things"

"Oh, right" Aomine had the urge to scratch the paper underneath the burger in the tray. Damn his mannerism. "So…" He really wanted to change the topic since it was getting really uncomfortable between them or more likely him because he didn´t even remember Kuroko at all. "Yeah, so why you are out so late?" He paused before continuing. "I mean it´s eight o´clock in the evening, you're here drinking some milkshake"

"I tutored someone nearby" He admitted without any hint of emotion before sipping his milkshake.

"Err, but our school doesn't cover this area"

"I mean tutoring somebody from the other school"

"From Seirin?"

"Yes, his name is Kagami Tetsuya"

Having thought about the name that Kuroko told him, he knew that name somewhere or heard it. Maybe he heard about it by gossip passing by in the school since the girls in his schools are such bragger mouths and couldn´t keep their mouth for a second. He shifted position, he slumped his whole position as he positioned both of his elbows in the table for support.

"Kagami Tetsuya?" He paused. "I heard that name before…"

"He is a basketball player from Seirin" Kuroko added.

Suddenly, all information he gathered by gossips of the school came flying into his brain. "Oh" Yes, he knew Kagami Tetsuya. He remembered when gossip came flying that Kise lost against him during a practice match against his school. At first he didn´t believed in it much but it was later confirmed by Kise himself, though it doesn´t affect that much.

"He has spiky red hair, he is 190 cm and 70 kg. Same personality as yours and let me see…"

Aomine´s eyes twitched in anger. He was told twice that his personality was the same as him; the first time was Kise through the phone of Satsuki and now his newly? Friended classmate Kuroko.

"What is your relationship with Kagami?" Aomine suddenly asked out of the blue not really thinking about what he was going to say. "I mean shit, that´s not what trying to say but what is your relation with Kagami? Is he your cousin or something?"

"My relationship with Kagami?" He pointed himself with his eyes widened a little bit, maybe was he taken by surprise by the question of Aomine.

"Yeah"

"…well" That was the first time where Aomine thought for a while unable to answer immediately. "…" He stared at the table trying to find an answer.

Aomine stared at him, lazily waiting for an answer in a slouched position. Silence escalated between the two. Luckily the part of the store where they have been sitting was almost vacant with the exception of some people was sitting at the farther of the store or else people would notice the imaginary black veil around them.

"His my…" **Ring ring ring**. "Oh I´m sorry I just going to answer this" He told Aomine in a surprised yet calmed manner.

"Moshi moshi" He answered with an almost girly voice. "Yes" And again with the voice. "Nothing, I was just going home" He stared at the ceiling as he answered the answered the question from the phone not looking not bothered looking at Aomine. "Yes, of course." He paused for a second. "Bye"

Aomine stared at him, intently. He couldn´t even imagine this someone this girly, though he has no problems with gay or lesbian people yet he has to see as girly as Kuroko. But Aomine concluded that Kuroko is straight maybe he have just a girly personality.

"I´m really sorry" He suddenly stood up and picked up his bag which was laying in the ground all this time together with Aomine´s sport bag which he uses daily. "My…" He paused. "My mother called me and she is worried sick about me and I need to go home immediately"

"It´s ´kay"

"Anyways, see you at class tomorrow Aomine-kun" He smiled warmly and Aomine replied with a faint smirk.

"Sure"

Kuroko left their table and bowed a little bit before exiting.

After a few seconds, Aomine´s stomach growled again so he opened one of his teriyaki burgers he ordered and ate it. It´s totally worth it, Aomine concluded into his thoughts as he remembered his homework problem.

"Fuck"  
He should stop cussing.

000-000

Kuroko lied.

His mother didn´t called him. Actually it was Kagami, his boyfriend. Kagami called because he had forgotten his textbooks in his place, which was 20 minutes near the burger store where he saw Aomine.

As usual, Aomine didn´t even remembered him at all. Even though there were couple of instances or rather thousands of instances where Aomine asked him or borrowed something from him yet never returns his things at all.

Kuroko sighted, maybe he was too quite and too anti-social. Maybe he should start actually talking to someone besides people who needs something from him.

It took surprisingly 10 minutes to reach Kagami´s place. His place was at the highest part of the apartment building, in the 31st floor. Kuroko was pretty uncomfortable for a moment even though his face was not showing it.

_Ding dong _

Kuroko ringed the doorbell of the apartment of Kagami. Kuroko waited Kagami to open the door, surely he thought that he was just going to get his textbooks and he was not going to do anything more than that.

The door opened and revealed a very naked Kagami, only a short towel covering his waist and another towel hanging at his shoulders. He was still wet as evident that he just got out of the shower.

"Oi"

"I left my textbooks in your house" Kuroko told the taller teenager, with a dead panned manner.

"Really?" He smirked. Kuroko was quite uncomfortable seeing his lover very naked like this moment though his body was very much attractive, Kuroko was not quite sure. "I guess I could get it for you. In the mean time come in" He gestured his hands into the hallways.

He knew this was going to happen. If he stepped into the house of Kagami, he will never escape.

"No, it´s okay, I´m just going to wait here" The blue haired teenager declined the offering of the taller person.

"It´s cold outside why don´t you come in."

Kuroko couldn´t help to stare at him, he knew he needed to come home immediately but for some reason he wanted to come in. It was bugging him in his mind, should he come in? Or should he just wait?

There was a moment of silent between the two, until Kuroko took the offer with a reply.

"Okay"

The still naked almost Kagami nodded in agreement as he let Kuroko entered his house.

They walked in the short hallway in silence. They reached the living room in the matter of seconds. The whole room smelled with masculinity, unlike his room, which he rarely uses except when for studying or sleeping purposes. There was an old black sofa in the middle of it in front of a very large plasma TV. There is also an old rug underneath the sofa and rectangular glass coffee table in front of the sofa.

Kuroko immediately sat at the edge of the sofa as his lover went to another room. He thought that he should immediately leave after this.

"Oi Kuroko!" It took matter of seconds before a call was heard in one of the rooms. Kuroko immediately shifted his head to the direction of the sound, trying to find where the call came from. But he couldn´t find it so he yelled:

"Hey where are you?" It was more like a soft yell rather than a loud yell, the one that Kagami did. He was not used yelling or screaming for something since always talk silently.

"At my bedroom!"

Kuroko sighted and went to the second to the last door of the living room and opened it. He saw his lover getting dress without any hint of embarrassment in front of him.

"Where´s my textbooks?"

"Oh yeah" He scratched the side of his chin before he went the other side of the room and opened a cabinet. It took just a second before Kuroko saw my textbooks in his hands. "Here ya go"

"Thanks" He muttered silently. "Thank you Kagami-kun, I´ll be going now"

"Hey"

"What?"

He gave the blue haired teenager a chaste kiss. It was all of a sudden and he wasn´t prepared for it, though it was just a chaste kiss he felt his heart suddenly beating fast. Kuroko pushed Kagami away after that.

"Umm yeah" It was all Kuroko could say. "Bye" He blushed a little bit while Kagami looked at him as if he was telling him something in a non-verbal manner.

"Kuroko…" His became voice firm but has a combination of guiltiness around it.

"Kagami-kun, please say what are you going to say because the last bus will arrive soon-"

The taller and buffer teenager suddenly went to Kuroko and gave him a hug, not just an ordinary hug but a crushing hug. It felt since forever that the taller male gave him that kind of hug...

It was completely silence between them, Kuroko didn´t reciprocate the hug though it didn´t matter to Kagami.

"Please stay for the night" Kagami pleaded to the shorter one as he tightened his hug. "I´m sorry okay, I didn´t did it purposely"

Kuroko was in silence. He knew that because of _that_, everything fell apart with his relationship with him.

"Please-" The taller one pleaded again. "I know that you´re still hating me about what happened. I´m sorry okay, I-I was just drunk and fucked up that´s why I did something stupid that I would always regret but please can you forgive me or even s-stay with me?"

His words were sincere and he felt that his saying the truth but deep-down Kuroko´s heart, Kuroko knew that he wouldn´t able to trust Kagami again. It was painful for him and he knew it was equally painful also to Kagami, the only reason why they were still together was because of how little his feelings were left to him. Their relationship was since then clinging in a red thin thread.

"Kuroko…" Kagami whispered

"Okay, I´ll stay with you"

It was painful

000-000

**N/A:**

Oh. Hello everybody who had read this story!:D

So as you know this is a newly created fanfic from the fandom of Kuroko no Basket. And the reason I have created this fanfic was because of all the hot guys (Aomine and Kagami for example) and a perfect Uke (Kuroko) to complement each other and DAMNNNN totally worth a story between the three. As you know Aomine x Kuroko is one of my OTP together with Aomine x Kise and Kagami x Kuroko because thanks to the entire one-shots (Still only 6k of stories…) I read while watching the anime! Damn there hot! XD

Anyways if possible because I´m a Review Whore, please review this story or something: )

My thoughts about the smut: Since I´m gay and really don´t like Straight smut or straight love (though I loathe themXD) I was traumatized by the half smut I wrote in the beginning though it was a great experience: ) I´m really excited that I´m going to write the smut between kuroko and aomine in the future! (I´m still practicing)

This is a a few months old and **still not yet BETA-ed** so...forgive me :)

xoxo

-700guns


End file.
